2017 Power Rankings-Season Finale
Pre-Introduction WAIT! Before you start scrolling to the good stuff (or more accurately, skimming to the charts, getting bored, and closing out before finishing). I am putting all the "important" sections (AKA the boring ones with rules and regulations) at the top of this writeup so that everyone sees them. If nothing else, read those so you don't have any dumb questions. And to make it even easier for everyone, I am highlighting and italicizing the important sentence of each section. So if you want, just read that one sentence! And if you need more details, then you can read the entire paragraph. See, I'm really dumbing this down for you guys. ALSO, at the bottom of this writeup is the final LOC Gameday Morning of the season. Also posted in the thread. Important Stuff I'll try to keep this brief. Patriots Playoff Game The Patriots will play on either January 13th or January 14th, but probability says it will be January 13th, and the League of Champions will be represented. Kenzie and I already have our plane tickets booked so we will be there. I am hoping we have our biggest group yet. Jared will unfortunately not be joining us because he is in London and Papa hates the cold so he is passing as well. No one else has given me a valid excuse so I expect us to be 9 strong. Score Reform is Coming This is not an official announcement. It's a preemptive order (shoutout to anyone who gets that Forgetting Sarah Marshall reference). We have had the same scoring system for years, with minor tweaks. These tweaks are intended to make the game more fair and balanced and I believe it is time for yet another tweak. In 2018, tackles for loss are being eliminated from defensive scoring. In week 13 alone, Tackles for Loss accounted for 50 total points across the five matchups, an average of 5 per team. Obviously it doesn't come out that way on the stat sheet. One team recorded 9 TFL, for example. In Bowl Week, 36 points over four matchups. The reason why I don't like this, and haven't liked it for a while now, is that TFL is not an official NFL stat category. I have monitored TFL and noticed on more than one occassion that my defense will tackle a RB for a loss and not have that point count towards their total. In other situations, I'll wake up with four extra points added to my defense. Extra TFL's added at the end of the day, I guess? Sometimes, a sack counts as A TFL. Other times it does not. For this reason, and because I believe defensive scoring has gotten completely out of hand, the TFL category is being eliminated in 2018. To compensate for this, I will be working out a system to add those 50ish points evenly throughout the other positions in some form. I believe I am going to increase points per carry. Zach has a league with a really good scoring system that includes 0.1 PPC. An active RB can get an extra couple points a game from that. I think that's a decent start. Paddock 9 has already voiced concern about this, saying that if we start taking away points for certain things we risk losing the uniqueness of this scoring system. I completely agree. I like that you get points for every little thing. But TFL is not official enough for me to feel comfortably having it decide matchups. Official announcement to come later this off-season but any suggestions are welcome and as always this is open for discussion in the thread. No Nate, we are not adding a bench spot. Policy for Leaving the League This is a sad one but it has to be done. On more than one occassion I have had people mention possibly retiring from Fantasy Football so I want to have rules in place so no one questions anything that happens. First and foremost: No one is being kicked out of the league for 2018. ''People have already asked. I really want to kick Shotti out, but unless he does something illegal I don't have proper cause. I really hope he cheats sometime soon, but he didn't this year. Shit, I hope he isn't reading this. This is a new rule: ''If someone leaves the league, all traded picks are still valid, even if you traded with the defunct team, and the new team will inherant any traded picks from the old team. No one needs to decide whether they are staying or going until May, when league renewal happens. Finally: There is no "wait list." There are just a boatload of people who want in on the league. Let me just say that there is a reason why this league works so well and it's not because of me. It's because we all mesh together perfectly. You were each hand picked by me. So okay maybe it is because of me. So if someone leaves, Joe Shmoe is not getting in. In fact, no one named Joe is getting in, we've hit our Joe quota. But you get the point. So everyone can stop asking. Expansion Every off-season we vote on expansion and everyone year it gets shot down. We'll vote again in the off-season. There will be no expansion in 2018. Hibernation Year This is something I thought up after a few people mentioned needing a single year off to detox from fantasy. I am among those teams. Now, I'm fully confident by the time next season comes around we are all going to be back. BUT, I had an idea.... If you wish, you can choose to "hibernate." In this scenario, you get to sorta retain your keepers and you do not lose your spot in the league. Here is how it works. # You tell me you're taking a hibernation year, and you tell me what two players you want to keep. # I replace you with someone who joins with the understanding that they are going to play for one season, and with the two keepers inherited from your team. # At the end of the year, that team's final roster is given back to you, and you can choose to continue keeping your players or keep two other players that the team may have drafted or picked up. # You cannot control whether that manager keeps, drops, or trades your two keepers. However, if the keeper lands on IR the manager MUST use an IR spot to retain the keeper for you. # If after a year of hibernation you do not wish to return, your position in the league is officially forfeited and the new manager has the chance to stay or leave. # If the new manager chooses to stay, his inherited keepers are no longer eligible, even if they were not kept in the first two round. Yeah, this is a very complicated system that I created for a scenario that will likely never occur, but I sort of like the idea of a team being able to take a break for a year and then come back without losing their spot. Mostly, I am contemplating handing my team off for a season and don't want to lose Michael Thomas. I'm man enough to admit I came up with this rule primarily for myself, but I think it's pretty decent and fair. The Keeper Situation Keeper rules are same as last year. Anyone drafted after the 2nd round is eligible, but costs you a round higher (9th round pick costs an 8th). Free Agents cost a 6th. Player must be currently on your roster. If you do not have that pick (because of trades or other) it costs the next available pick (if you have no 6th, the cost is then a 7th). Tiebreaker keepers (ex. two free agents, both costing a 6th) will be determined by Yahoo ADP (higher ADP player will cost the 6th, lower the 7th). Max two keepers. We will vote on 2019 rules before the 2018 season starts. There will be no rule changes for 2018. Introduction Okay, I'm sure there is more but that's what the off-season is for. Now to the final writeup. If this season was supposed to be the one where someone had a fairytale ending, I guess the moral of the story is that sometimes the bad guy wins. I mean, "sometimes" is a term I use loosely. In this league, it seems the bad guy always wins. While I may be able to just copy and paste my writeup from the end of last season, I'm going to take the time to close this thing out right. After all, I devoted way too much time and energy on fantasy this season and it only seems fitting that I use my last days of 2017 wasting them away on the final writeup and final LOC Gameday Morning. So without further adieu, let's get down to business and introduce the four time champion Champion.... ME! That's right, for the fourth year in a row GBM has won the League of Champions Fantasy Pick 'Em Competition. This year the battle was tougher than ever, but I'm happy to have come out on top. Let's take a look at the all time standings. Wow, total dominance by GBM ever since 2014. Back to back to back to back. King Kong ain't got shit on me. Sad that everyone is too scared to even show up at this point. Glory Bowl Recap Okay, well, I'm only half joking about being extremely bitter that Shotti has once again won the Eternal Cup of Glory. This is now four of seven trophies and three in a row, an unprecedented and truly monumental accomplishment. I'm a little too lazy to do one of those things where I say "the last time Shotti didn't win the Glory Bowl" and come up with crazy facts like "Gameboy hadn't been invented." But needless to say the last time a team other than Shotti or Duck Punchers won the Glory Bowl we were a lot younger than we are now. I'm pretty sure Disney didn't own Star Wars. Alvin Kamara was probably in high school (again, not going to put the effort into this research). Shotti outscored eight other teams in Bowl week. The only team that had the strength to beat them was The Duck Punchers, who scored 257 points on his playoff bye. Sort of makes me wish I had just let them beat me so they could have taken down RIPDab in the semis and taken the crown from Shotti in the Glory Bowl. But whatever, can't rewrite history. As far as the Glory Bowl itself, there wasn't all that much of a fight from RIPDab, who has now lost to The Shotti Bunch four times in the postseason (And in doing so helped in handing TSB each of his four Eternal Cups of Glory). Dab scored the second lowest Glory Bowl score of all-time and suffered a margin of defeat of just over 69 (nice). Quickly going from position to position: * QB: Cam Newton narrowly outscored Tom Brady in a weak battle (22 to 23, roughly) that really didn't have any effect on the game. And there wasn't much on free agency that could have saved RIP either, with Jay Cutler's 32 points being the best free agent performance. There is something poetic about Cam Newton, drafted by RIPDab, winning a Glory Bowl against them for The Shotti Bunch. * RB: What are the chances that Todd Gurley has two 70-point performances in consecutive weeks? I mean besides the fact that RIPDab's entire roster shit the bed, this was just awful luck. All three members of the Fearsome Threesome broke projection, but McCoy and Gordon had very average days. However, RIPDab's stars Ingram and Freeman came up small with a combined 26.20 against a projected 47.69 (nice). Not championship performances. * WR: I cannot believe that Michael Crabtree didn't even get a fraction of a point on Monday night against the Eagles. Sure, he needed 60, but at least if he'd had an average day the final score could have looked respectable. Absolute collapse to the point where TSB pretty much just needed to show up, and he barely did. 30.55 WR points against a projected 47.36 for TSB at WR, not great. * TE: RIP actually won the position battles at TE, K, and DEF, for whatever that's worth. Kelce didn't have a stellar day but Jared Cook was such a dud for TSB that I cannot believe he actually got the start. I thought TSB was supposed to be a savant? * K: Will Lutz outscored 5 of TSB's players. Only problem is he also outscored 5 of RIP's own players, so pretty indicative of the kind of day it was for them. * DEF: Sticking with the playoff defense payed off for RIP here, starting NE with much better matchups on the bench (CHI against CLE and WAS against DEN). I thought it was a terrible decision and I was wrong, I'm man enough to admit that (credit to me). NE absolutely smashed BAL defense. Basically TSB won this because of one player, but it helped that he also faced a team that had an awful week. Despite this being TSB's winningest season (12-3 final record) and a great semifinal performance, this is one of his most unconvincing Glory Bowl victories for TSB, who will just have to win a fifth Eternal Cup of Glory if he wants to prove he's the real deal. Glory Bowl Championship (2011-Present) *Currently named Papa's Posse **Currently named Duck Punchers ^Currently named Garoppoblow Me ^^Currently named PainTrainWooWoo Consecutive Winners One different franchise has won consecutive Glory Bowls *The Shotti Bunch (Glory Bowls V, VI, and VII) Glory Bowl Appearances by Team Glory Bowl Margins of Victory The 2017 Salty Dolphin Bowl Victory for Pain Train, who really does seem to have GBM's number, and another benched win for GBM, who has three in 2017. I honestly am so fucking done with fantasy that I don't care about this loss as much as I should. Congrats to Pain Train, who went from third to last to third to first, a sort of success story. More importantly he sets himself up in the best draft position, historically speaking (more on that below). GBM has now lost a record three straight Salty Dolphin Bowls..and he is definitely not salty about it. Nope, not at all. The 2017 Million Dollar Game Sweet Dee picked a good time to have their 6th 200+ performance of the season, burying JarJar in last where they belong and salvaging a bit of their year. Whether they want to admit it or not, JarJar is their starkest rival of the last three seasons. More on that later. The 2017 Heart and Soul Bowl Congrats to Papa's Pussies for winning the Heart and Soul Bowl. Papa now has a victory in The Glory Bowl, The Heart and Soul Bowl, AND The Million Dollar Game. Three different bowl championships, that's two more than The Shotti Bunch. Sort of makes you think, huh? Ma ma momma said looked horrible in this one, proving they did not have nearly as much Heart and Soul as the Pussies. A fifty point beatdown, headlined by Fitz, Cousins and Powell. Biggest mistake of the year for momma was offing Big Ben a couple of weeks too soon. Stafford, Papa's keeper, did nearly nothing for Momma in this one. And now Papa has control of the 2018 draft. Early reports tell LOC HQ that he has not forgotten who screwed him with the first overall pick this year. Draft Order Selections by Year Seasons with At Least One Postseason Victory (Playoffs/Consolation Games Combined) Updated to include Sweet Dee's 2017 victory. Top Three Finishes by Team (Through 2017) Updated to include Pain Train's Salty Dolphin victory. Rookie Rundown Weekly reminder that Mixon is a bust. All rookie RBs on this list other than Fournette and Cook are eligible as keepers in 2017. Warning to anyone thinking of drafting Fournette, he is a huge pain in the ass. (I will probably get stuck with him). The Future is NOT Written Once again the Yahoo projections were way off. I'm not sure why any of us still get excited when we see that Yahoo has projected us to finish 13-0 and our worst enemy to finish 1-12. That never happens. Below is a prime example of why we should never trust the projections...again. All Hail the Scoring King Not that it is any surprise but Shotti was once again the scoring champion and will take home part of the pot for his accomplishment...as well as his winnings from the Glory Bowl. Basically we just pay Shotti to play in the league every season. Best Day EVER! A chart we had last season that I decided to bring back for just once here in our finale episode. The chart shows everyone's best and worst days and who faced them on those days. Along the top are the opponants. For example, you see that JarJar Stinks saw Sweet Dee's Best Game and Garoppoblow Me's worst game. Only includes regular season. This season RIPDab saw a record four "worst games," perhaps giving us some idea of how he made it as far as he did with such a terrible roster. Trade Tracker What would have happened if The Shotti Bunch had pulled off the trade for Zeke? Elliot put up a below average day in week sixteen. Would Shotti have even made it to the Glory Bowl if he had made that trade? I guess in the end we don't really find out for sure. List of Finishes by year So we have the same 1st, 4th, 5th, and 6th place finishers for the second year in a row and the same 1st and 4th place finishers for the third year in a row. Something has got to give next season, right? I can't keep losing the Salty Dolphin bowl, it's bad for my health. Parity Chart The team on the left beat the team on the right. It’s not as neat as a circle would be but what this basically says is any team is capable of beating any team on any given Sunday. Sweet Dee>Garoppoblow Me Garoppoblow Me>The Shotti Bunch The Shotti Bunch>Papa's Pussies Papa's Pussies>The Duck Punchers The Duck Punchers>Paddock 9 Paddock 9>JarJar Stinks! JarJar Stinks!>Pain Train WOO WOO Pain Train WOO WOO>ma ma momma said ma ma momma said>RIPDab RIPDab>Sweet Dee Stat Notes LOC *TSB moves into first place on the all-time conbined win list with a crazy record of 63-30. Draft Analysis I don't know if people enjoyed this about last season's final writeup so I am bringing it back just to spite anyone who didn't like it. It's the Draft retrospective! Round 1 * Best Pick: Todd Gurley - 10th (The Shotti Bunch) It wouldn't have mattered if Todd Gurley was nothing but average the entire season as long as he put up those back-to-back 70 point performances in the playoffs like he did for TSB. But he also scored more fantasy points than literally every player in the game of football other than Russell Wilson. Best pick maybe ever. * Worst Pick: David Johnson - 1st (Papa's Pussies) Last year's best first round pick, this year's certified bust. David Johnson with just 15.73 points, the worst 1st overall pick in league history (worse than Eddie Lacy). Imagine what Papa could have done with an extra 500 points on his roster, like he would have gotten had he drafted Le'Veon Bell instead of David Johnson. Round 2 * Best Pick: LeSean McCoy - 11th (The Shotti Bunch) After taking the top scoring RB, TSB used one of his keepers to take what ended up being the 5th highest scoring RB and 6th highest scoring W/R/T in the game. these two picks combined for 955.43. * Worst Pick: Amari Cooper - 20th (Papa's Pussies) Some contenders in this round, including the injured Dalvin Cook and Aaron Rodgers, but at least those guys helped their teams win games before going down. The only good game Cooper had all season was against Papa's very own defense. Round 3 * Best Pick: DeAndre Hopkins - 25th (The Duck Punchers) 2nd ranked WR this season and the 13th WR taken in the draft. * Worst Pick: T.Y. Hilton - 22nd (ma ma momma said) Narrowly outscored Demaryius Thomas, who was also taken at the end of the 3rd round, but was wildly inconsistant and there was so much more talent to be taken at this point in the draft that Hilton was a risk that only an autodrafted team was willing to take. Round 4 * Best Pick: Keenan Allen - 35th (Paddock 9) Paddock 9 has the best 4th round pick for the 2nd year in a row after taking DeMarco Murray last season. Allen fell this far because no one expected him to stay healthy and boy did he ever stay healthy in 2017. * Worst Pick: Greg Olsen - 36th (The Duck Punchers) Scored less than 10 points for The Duck Punchers all season and only had one good game, in week fifteen on the bench for ma ma momma said. Round 5 * Best Pick: Mark Ingram - 48th (RIPDab) 6th highest scoring RB and the 19th taken in the draft. Of course, RIPDab drafted a couple of the more unfavorable RBs before this guy, so hard to say he knew what he was doing. * Worst Pick: Eddie Lacy - 49th (JarJar Stinks!) 39.03 points for Lacy, or 344.35 less than the RB taken right before him. Round 6 * Best Pick: Kareem Hunt - 56th (The Duck Punchers) 3rd highest scoring RB and the 22nd taken. Also the potential keeper of the year. Also, Duck Punchers used his 6th round pick on Michael Floyd last year so much improvement. * Worst Pick: Martellus Bennett - 52nd (JarJar Stinks!) Not a good couple of rounds for the 2016 runner up. Round 7 * Best Pick: Zach Ertz - 61st (Papa's Pussies) Big TE round, with Walker going in the 7th for the 2nd year and Jordan Reed also being taken, but Ertz was a surprise stud in 2017 after finishing 2016 strong. * Worst Pick: Terrelle Pryor Sr. - 62nd (ma ma momma said) Amazingly only the 2nd biggest keeper bust this season, but this one was a huge disappointment for a lot of people. Mostly for Jared. Round 8 * Best Pick: Adam Thielen - 80th (Papa’s Posse) After having the best 8th round last season, Papa came back with another steal and potential keeper in 2017. Thielen was an absolute baller, with 85 catches in 15 games and over 1200 yards. * Worst Pick: Tyler Eifert - 71st (The Shotti Bunch) I guess Shotti isn't perfect, huh? Between the Cook start and the Eifert draft, Shotti's heel is his TE. Tyrell Williams and Rob Kelley are honerable mentions in this round. Round 9 * Best Pick: Melvin Gordon - 89th (The Shotti Bunch) The final piece of the fearsome threesome, TSB didn't need to do much else this season other than play his core group of RBs. * Worst Pick: Willie Snead - 84th (Sweet Dee) Absolute worst keeper pick of the entire draft, maybe the entire history of fantasy football. Holy shit was Willie Snead a dud. Round 10 * Best Pick: Big Ben Roethlisberger - 95th (ma ma momma said) Easily the worst round of the draft. * Worst Pick: 9-way tie Decker, Martin, Brandon Marshall, Moncrief, Derrick Henry, Jonathan Stewart, Chris Hogan, Cameron Meredith, Bilal Powell. Take your fucking pick. Round 11 * Best Pick: Marvin Jones Jr. - 110th (The Shotti Bunch) Unreal to me that Golden Tate was selected in the 4th round and was expected to be the star for Detroit, but TSB swooped in almost 100 picks later and picked the true star of the WR corps. Jones finished with 15 more fantasy points than Tate. * Worst Pick: Spencer Ware - 101st (Paddock 9) He knows he made a mistake here and he knew at the time but computer error or not that doesn't change the fact that the pick happened. Round 12 * Best Pick: Duke Johnson Jr. - 116th (The Duck Punchers) Not much doing in this round, with some back up QBs and handcuff RBs being taken, but Johnson put together a decent year and outplayed Isaiah Crowell, taken two picks earlier by GBM. * Worst Pick: Zay Jones - 113th (RIPDab) It just never happened for him. Corey Coleman also a contender for worst pick in the 12th round for the second year in a row. Round 13 * Best Pick: Tevin Coleman - 128th (RIPDab) Best pick in the 13th for the 2nd year in a row, RIPDab was able to use Coleman when Freeman missed time and he ended up being a worthy handcuff for the 1st round pick. * Worst Pick: Thomas Rawls - 127th (JarJar Stinks!) I honestly don't think Seattle gained one yard on the ground besides anything gained via QB scrambles this season. Round 14 * Best Pick: Cooper Kupp - 134th (Garoppoblow Me) It was an up and down season for the rookie and the WR changed hands a few times before coming back home to GBM for the playoff push, but Kupp performed when it mattered and performed in a big way. * Worst Pick: Jordan Matthews - 138th (Pain Train WOO WOO) The irony is that somehow Pain Train's worst pick ended up costing GBM a game in the middle of the season (I don't know why but me starting Matthews over an injured Golden Tate is the part of this year that I just cannot let go). Round 15 * Best pick: Michael Thomas - 147th (Garoppoblow Me) Incredible that GBM hit on Thomas last season in the 16th round. An absolute stud, Thomas has the potential to be a lifetime WR for GBM considering how late he was taken. * Worst Pick: Marqise Lee- 145th (The Duck Punchers) DP was better off taking a kicker. Round 16 * Best Pick: Julian Edelman - 153rd (RIPDab) I don't know where Edelman's average draft position will be in 2018 but I know it will be before the 15th round, which is all it costs for RIP to keep the star WR for the New England Patriots. Genius move here for Dab. * Worst Pick: C.J. Fiedorowicz - 159th (ma ma momma said) After being on IR most of the season, he came back and immediately hit his head so hard he retired from football. Best Draft - The Shotti Bunch The first season of keepers clearly favored one team more than the other nine, with TSB able to keep two first round RBs for the price of basically toilet paper. He also hit on some talent late, including Marvin Jones and then later Danny Amendola in the 16th. Worst Draft - JarJar Stinks! The half autodraft, half live draft did not work out for JarJar, who ended up with dud RBs and some random assortment of players that never ended up amounting to much. Of course, the computer error that gave him Gordon caused confusion and put JarJar in even more of a hole. That hole resulted in the team falling to 10th place in 2017. I guess it's better to go full autodraft. The Bust Zone Nelson is the healthy bust and Johnson is the unhealthy bust, while Gurley is the clear best pick of the first round and of the entire draft. Final standings by year 8th has continued to be the best draft position, with more top-3 finishes than any other position. Pain Train will draft 8th in 2018. Meanwhile, 9th pick has produced 10th place finishers in consecutive years, which does not bode well for RIPDab. Point totals drafted in the first round Positions taken in the first round by year Looks like RB is taking back over the first round, with plenty of RB options looking forward to 2018. But I guess we'll see. 2018 Draft Order # JarJar Stinks!/Sweet Dee/ma ma momma said/Papa's Pussies # Sweet Dee/ma ma momma said/Papa's Pussies/JarJar Stinks! # ma ma momma said/Papa's Pussies/JarJar Stinks!/Sweet Dee # Papa's Pussies/JarJar Stinks!/Sweet Dee/ma ma momma said # The Duck Punchers # Paddock 9 # Garoppoblow Me # Pain Train WOO WOO # RIPDab # The Shotti Bunch 2018 Rivalries to Watch RIP currently holds the record with TSB and GBM for most head-to-head matchups with another team at 15, and with four playoff matchups RIP and TSB have the most playoff history of any two franchises. At 7-7, Duck Punchers and P9 have the most games in a head-to-head that is tied. Closely behind, at 6-6, is Pain Train vs. Papa's Pussies, a matchup that began the season in 2017. Sweet Dee has several closely contested head-to-heads, including a fierce rivalry with Paddock 9 and Papa's Pussies, but they also have been battling back and forth with JarJar stinks ever since JJ came into the league in 2015. In 2018, JarJar will try to pass Sweet Dee in wins, which would be a killshot to Dee's ego. We can only hope that the randomization of the schedule gives us double-headers for at least some of these great matchups in 2018. Speaking of that, we should really talk about a new system for scheduling so that teams like The Shotti Bunch don't end up facing all consolation team's twice. Shouldn't he have to face good teams twice? We really need to revisit this one. Conclusion Yes, this is the biggest writeup ever. If you made it this far, congratulations. Anyway, thank you all for another great season of fantasy football. I said at the beginning of the year that I expected it to be a volatile season and it surely was. You never knew which players you could count on other than the top five guys at each position. Remember when Will Fuller V was a stud for like three weeks? Then you had Alvin Kamara come out of nowhere. There were rockstars like Dalvin Cook who just snapped in half and was never heard from again. And then you had Kareem Hunt who was the best back ever, then the worst, then the best again. Zeke Elliot was suspended and unsuspended so many times I lost count, and then you had baller QBs like Rodgers, Wentz, Watson, and Palmer all go down to injury. The season was weird, but one thing was business as usual: somehow TSB had zero injuries and was basically flawless for the entire year. Congratulations to the champ. To win this game, it takes more than luck. You have to be good at the game, and he is good. There is no denying it, but that does not make him immortal, and we will all be gunning for him again next year. One last note before we depart. When we kick off 2018 Nate and Chantel will be a married couple. This makes Nate the 2nd married man in the LOC, after Burns, because even in his personal life he can't help but be runnerup to a Joe. I wish them the best as they begin the next stage of their life, and I hope in a few years we have a new baby to make fun of here in the LOC. You have to imagine if two bad fantasy players procreate the child has to be some sort of Einstein of fantasy, right? I hope everyone found this to be the most enjoyable season yet, and next season let's try and make it even better. Until next time, Commish out.